


Candlelight

by Gaysuke_Takahashi



Category: Faith (Airdorf Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Priests, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysuke_Takahashi/pseuds/Gaysuke_Takahashi
Summary: John sat there behind the table, illuminated by a single candle, trying to make sense if the emotions he has for Father Garcia are sent from God or from the demons. He then gets a surprise visitor.
Relationships: John Thomas Ward/Father Garcia, John Thomas Ward/Rogelio Daniel Garcia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE (03. April. 2020). Father Garcia only had his last name revealed. I asked Airdorf what was his full name, and he didn't have anything to say and let me choose, as of 19:40 EEST, he hasn't told me if he'd make it canon, but I am rolling with this. I chose Rogelio Daniel Garcia for him. Rogelio means: "Prayed for, wished for," Daniel means: "God is my judge," and Daniel is a biblical name just like Thomas is for John Thomas Ward.

The record player quietly played Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata as a single candle was the only source of light. John sat behind the table, staring at the flickering light. The flame was calm, unlike the storm ravaging inside him. His hands were clasped together, yet no prayer could be heard. He and Father Garcia have been recently meeting a lot often, with not every meeting considering their occupations.

Rogelio Daniel Garcia. He kept swirling around John's thoughts. Rogelio even started appearing in his nightmares, it was as if he guarded him even in his sleep. He was so grateful for Rogelio being in his life, though his heart had other ideas. It was… yearning for him. His heart wanted to be close to Rogelio at all times. But not as a friend.

But as a lover.

He released the clasp and clutched the cross around his neck with his right hand. The flame remained calm and steady, the wax dripping gently down the candle. John didn’t know if it was The Lord testing him or blessing him. His heart was aching and the eyes were burning, ready to cry at any time. He had two clear options, keep the confession in him and suffer from heart ache or tell Rogelio, risking ruining their newly formed friendship, because he didn’t know if Rogelio would reciprocate his feelings or shun him. John rested his head on the table, the shockwave shaking the flame a little. He didn’t know what to do anymore. The sharp corners of the cross began digging into his palm when he squeezed it tighter as a response to the sudden knocks on his apartment door. He stood up slowly while trying to composure himself when the knocking echoed through the room again.

Unlocking the door and opening it with a quiet hello, his eyes widened at the sight of his guest, Father Garcia. Though he wasn't wearing his clerical outfit, but rather a more casual getup.

“Hello, John.” he said softly, but with a clear worry in his voice.

“Hello, Father.” at which Rogelio softly scoffed.

“There’s no need for such formalities tonight, John.”

“A-ah, alright, Rogelio. Come right in.”

As Rogelio stepped in, he noticed the atmosphere John had been in for a while, he assumed. He even noted the occasional crackle coming from the record player. John walked back to his seat in front of the lone candle, Rogelio took the seat on the other side of the table.

John looked up from the candle. "What brings you here tonight, Rogelio?"

"I just wanted to come and see how you're doing." he omitted the part that he's worried about John, because he knew that he could sense the true reason. John mumbled a quiet 'thank you', before returning his gaze to the candle.

"You know, Rogelio? You have an impeccable sense of timing, I was just thinking about you when you came." he stood up to flip the record sides. He couldn't tell Rogelio the truth about the homosexual thoughts that are occupying his thoughts, at least not now, maybe even never.

"Oh?" Rogelio sounded interested. "May I ask what were you thinking about me?"

 _"Damn it."_ he hissed in his thoughts before sighing. "I was thinking about how lucky I was to have met you. Even when we aren't together, you protect and guide me in my nightmares and that makes them even a little more bearable." Rogelio responded with a light, yet a sincere smile.

 _"Why do I feel like you know the truth of my heart, these impure and sinful thoughts I have about you?"_ John fell into deep thought again as he picked up the record and flipped it around between his index fingers.

"John?"

"Yes, Rogelio?"

"Tell me the truth, are you okay?"

He looked back at the cross hanging around his neck and fiddled it between his fingers. "If only I'd know the answer to that…" Rogelio hummed at that, his smile fading away. He stood up and walked towards John, resting his hand on his shoulder. John looked up to Rogelio, in his eyes. As his heart started fluttering and his cheeks blushing, he quickly turned away. Rogelio slid his hand down to John's forearm. The worry was as clear as day in his steel gray eyes. John held the cross again as he looked at the hand that was holding his arm. The urge to clasp his hand with Rogelio was the strongest that it had ever been.

Is a demon trying to bring him to the path of sin? Or has The Lord blessed him with love? He's never been this lost in his life before.

"John, you can tell me what's wrong, I don't like seeing you suffer like this."

"Rogelio… I'm… I just… I can't, not right now." he reluctantly pulled his arm free from Rogelio's hold and walked to the candle lit table. The candle had melted a lot more than he had expected, even the flame was getting more chaotic. "I need to make sense of it first. I’m sorry."

“It’s alright, you’ve been known to risk your life for others out of kindness. All I ask from you is that you don’t hurt yourself this time.” John turned to face Rogelio again, his eyes glinting in the candlelight. “I care about you too.” as the elder priest ended his sentence, John could feel the warmth from his heart fill the rest of his body. A soft blush adorned his cheeks, but he could care less about it. Rogelio cared about him like he did him.

“Thank you…” his voice faded as Rogelio regained the small smile he had before. John knew that his future lied with him. He walked closer to his guest and pulled him into a hug. He whispered his last sentence again.

“It’s gonna be okay, that I can promise.” Rogelio let the hug a little looser so he could look at John again. “We’ll get through this,” he rested his hand on his chest, where his heart lay. “I know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I told myself many-a times that I shouldn't ship them, but here we are adfgh. This was beta read by Kiyana, thanbk you ;v;


End file.
